


Shouyou's Magnificent Underwear

by keith_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, THE LOVE, aw these dorks, based on the seasons, the love is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_kisses/pseuds/keith_kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou has a magnificent (and magnificent truly is the word) taste in underwear. </p><p>Now, you may be expecting 'kinky' things such as thongs and tight underwear. Perhaps made of mesh or satin, but no. This underwear is magnificent in a completely different way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouyou's Magnificent Underwear

 

1\. Spring

It was a rather dull, rainy evening. They'd been dating for perhaps... two weeks? Yeah, two weeks, and Tobio's mother had insisted on having Shouyou round for dinner. The pumpkin walked himself round to Tobio's house, but when he arrived he was completely sodden through. His woolly mustard coloured jumper weighed a thousand kilos, and his hair was flat and cold. He'd turned up giggling like crazy, cheeks a rosy red, and Tobio's mother had immediately taken the stew off of the stove and bustled the boy up into Tobio's bedroom to get dry.

She demanded Tobio lend him some dry clothes, and then left the room to give the pair some privacy. Tobio remembers when Shouyou took off that heavy jumper, revealing something that looked as though it was once a light blue button-up shirt, but now looked simply like a second skin. He'd chucked the shorter one a towel and started rummaging through his chest of drawers. He found a simple, black, pattern-free t-shirt, and a plain grey pair of tracksuit bottoms and turned to throw them back to him. 

That had been the very first time, and he'd frozen in his tracks.

Shouyou stood, droplets of water rolling down his neck, his shoulder blades, his back, his legs... he was ruffling his hair with the towel slowly, but all he wore was his underwear - nothing else. And his underwear was something special on its own, anyway.

A faint glow emitted from little spots, little shapes on the black material that covered Shouyou's butt. Tobio could feel himself staring, struggling to comprehend what he was looking at, but he didn't care. This was surreal, and he believed he had the right.

He didn't notice that Shouyou had turned to face him until he bent down, trying to catch Tobio's eye.

"Oi! I'm freezing, here!" he complained, holding his hands out for the clothes. "You're  _not_ very considerate."

Tobio thought to apologise, then realised that there wasn't really a reason to. He just chucked over the clothes and then left to let Shouyou finish in peace.

Perhaps one of the most horrific things about that experience was that the next day, after a race to school, the two were panting heavily by the form room doors. It was then that Shouyou had whispered, through heavy breaths: "They're planets... by the way... glow-in-the-dark... glow-in-the-dark planets... and stars."

"What?" Tobio had replied.

"On my trunks... saw you... saw you staring... neat, aren't they?"

Tobio had, at that point, strode away instantly.

 

2\. Summer

It was Natsu's birthday. For the party, the Hinata family had rented out the public pool in the city for two hours, and it was a good drive there and back. Naturally, it had been a massive affair. Family members from all over were staying at Shouyou's for weeks up to and after the event. (It was difficult meeting up with Shouyou. The pair had to settle with just skyping, because Shouyou's family wouldn't let him go anywhere due to how 'precious he was' and how 'we never get to see you, angel'. Tobio didn't mind too much. He'd always been his own individual person, after all.)

Tobio himself had been invited to the pool party, so when the day came the family rented out a minibus and bundled everyone in, including about ten of Natsu's friends and at least 8 cousins and extended family members. Tobio had scrunched up his face at the tightly-packed minibus, but Shouyou nudged him repetitively to soothe him. They both sat with headphones in, listening to the same music because of a little headphone splitter that they'd grown to love over their time travelling together. They got through two albums by the time the minibus pulled up at the pool. 

When they arrived, everyone scattered to all the singular changing cubicles, leaving only the large family ones. Tobio remembers glancing at Shouyou from his height, the little one already heading into one of the spacious cubicles. 

"Coming?"

And that's how they'd ended up changing together.

Looking back, it had been unnecessary, really.  There had been other family-sized cubicles, but none the less, it had happened. Neither of them felt and shame about it or anything - it was normal.

Well, until it came to the actual  _changing_ process.

They faced away from one another, but Shouyou practically radiated excitement. He went on and on and on about the plans for the rest of the day, about how he'd spent the night before, and about how he'd bought Natsu the greatest birthday present ("What did you get her? Oh wait - no, don't tell me. I'll see later."). At some point Tobio finished changing and turned round, only to be met with the sight of an almost naked Hinata, yet another strange pair of underwear adorning his crotch. 

They were white, with little burgers and chips printed on them. Again, Tobio found himself saring at the surreal sight, but Hinata just carried on talking. 

"C'mon, dumbass," Tobio eventually said, and then he walked away to find a locker for his stuff, leaving the door to the cubicle wide open as he left. 

 

3\. Autumn

"Here," Tobio said, tipping out the contents of Natsu's pink, butterfly covered laundry basket into her arms.

She rushed off to where the washing machine was housed to dump the stuff on the floor. At the moment, it was just the two of them in the house. Shouyou and his mother were out of town, on a two-day shopping spree for god knows what, but they'd decided to leave Natsu and the house under Tobio's care (for a little bit of money).

At the moment, it was the evening of day one, and Tobio was trying to check off chores from his list. He'd managed to grab Natsu's help by telling her that when they finish, he'll go and buy ice cream from the store down the road and they'll watch a film together. (Which Tobio was  _not_ looking forward too, judging by the fact that the options were solidly Barbie Fairytopia or Barbie: Princess and the Pauper, whereas Tobio would rather be settling down to some old school slasher classics on a Saturday night, but never mind.) So far they'd managed to get dinner done, washing up done, fish fed, house hoovered and the tiled rooms mopped, first load of washing done and dried, now all Tobio had to do was put the second batch of washing on, send Natsu to bed and then hang it all out the following day. That way, he'd have the whole of Sunday to relax and just babysit. 

He was proud of his organisation skills. 

Tobio went to Shouyou's room next, to get his laundry and add it to the basket under his arms. Shouyou's room was not unfamiliar to him (and it was where he was going to be sleeping that evening). His room was predictable, by anyone's standards. Sweaty socks and t-shirts were strewn about all over the floor, school books with highlighted paragraphs and angry scribbles accompanying them in a mess. There were empty noodle boxes, discarded cans of miscellaneous drinks, most with the labels peeled off of them - a habit of Shouyou's, he peels them off with his teeth idly when studying or even when gaming. There were trainers hanging from hooks on the wall, a volleyball with 'KARASUNO - GYM' printed on it, posters of famous volleyball players and even a small trophy from Shouyou's previous school that says 'Best effort'.

Tobio tipped out the laudry from the overflowing bin into his basket, and finds himself completely unsurprised when a pair of pastel pink briefs appear in his basket, tiny little cartoon kittens meowing and pulling stupid faces and poses all over them. Tobio can tell that they're new - but the fact they've been worn shows that Shouyou likes them. 

It's at that point when Tobio realises he's one of the few people who know about Shouyou's magnificent underwear. He wears plain white ones to school and when getting changed, so none of the team have ever seen them. Sure, immediate family members must know about it like Natsu and Shouyou's mother, but who else knew? Not that many people had seen Shouyou in that kind of state, right?

So was he a minority here? Besides, it didn't seem like that big of a deal - it's just underwear - but at the same time it showed that Shouyou felt comfortable in sharing these things with him. 

Were they really that close? Tobio thought maybe  _he_ should start doing something like that. SHould he wear fluorescent socks? No, that's stupid. Well, he has to find some way of returning the trust. 

Because maybe that's what this is all about: trust. Shouyou's trust for him and-

"Why are you staring at those knickers?" Natsu asked, making Tobio jump. He shakes his head and picks up a t-shirt to cover the briefs. 

"I'm not," he said, then he strode to the washing machine, shaking the blush from his face and focusing more on Natsu singing about Barbie as she padded through to the lounge to find the DVD. Tobio sighed and selected the most intensive cycle (Shouyou's underwear was in there, afterall) before calling Natsu to his side and leaving for the promised ice cream. 

 

4\. Winter

For the penultimate day of school, Shouyou didn't come in. Tobio sat alone through maths, and then at lunch, and then he skipped practice too and decided to head home alone. On the journey back, Tobio changed his mind and headed to the Hinata residence instead, more desperate to see the little pumpkin than he would care to admit. He let himself in and padded over to Shouyou's room, greeting his mother on the way through the house. 

The sight that 'graced' his eyes was a peculiar, worrying, yet oddly amusing one. Hinata Shouyou lay on his bed with his face hidden by the pillows and cushions and his legs were split, one ankle hanging over each side of the bed. He lay so that his back was facing the ceiling, and he was completely naked apart from his underwear. 

And his underwear was... white.

It was plain, white, average underwear.

Tobio shut the door quietly and padded over, inspecting the little one under the dim illumination of some lava lamps that hadn't quite warmed up yet. He looked... awful. He was sweating, pale, but also wasn't moving. The one piece of clothing he was wearing was drenched in sweat and the bedsheets around him were also damp to the touch. Tobio went over to the underwear drawer, shuffled through until he found an interesting pair, then pulled out a cotton, patchwork quilt. 

"Oi," he said. When Tobio got no reply, he simply pulled off the blankets from the bed. This didn't wake the boy, either, so he took a moment to squish the covers into Shouyou's laundry basket. Then, Tobio rushed out to grab a large red towel from the back of the door.

The next manoeuvre was tricky, but the setter managed to roll Shouyou over, lay down the towel, then roll him back onto it all without waking the boy. The next part was the part that Tobio had most been fearing.

It was time to change Shouyou's underwear for the slightly more cute ones that he knew Shouyou would be wearing on a normal day. First, the younger boy crawled ontop of the ginger-haired one in a way that was almost considered straddling. He gently, carefully, grabbed hold of the waistband and lightly pulled. The fabric came away with a bit of difficulty due to it being stuck to his boyfriend's butt with sweat. 

Tobio felt wrong for doing this, like he was unveiling artwork in a museum that was supposed to stay hidden for a long time until it was open to the public, so naturally he averted his eyes. But he couldn't help feeling the soft, tender skin of Shouyou's legs as he pulled down the briefs, unhooking them from his ankles in a movement that was rough and unfamiliar, far from elegant. He tossed the underwear over in the general direction of the wash bin, but didn't waste time in checking if they were even close at all.

He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks from the situation, but told himself that this must be okay. _This is necessary. It's okay... it's not like I'm gonna take pictures of rape him or anything... Besides... we are 'together'._

Tobio pulled the fresh underwear up, a bit too quickly and with a little too much force. When they were finally on, covering everything there was to cover, the elastic waistband snapped into place, waking up the small boy who was laying between Tobio's knees.

"Tobi'?" he murmured, turning over with a speed Tobio didn't realise a sick person could possess (but then again, this was Shouyou). 

"What?" Tobio felt his cheeks flush almost as red as the other's when he realised how... intimate... the situation was. He quickly jumped off of Shouyou and the bed entirely, ending up standing next to the boy. Shouyou sat up, much to Tobio's irritation. "Lie down." 

"Why're you here?"

"Because you missed school."

"It's a week day?"

"Thursday."

"I missed Thursday?"

"I... I guess?" Tobio pushed Shouyou down gently then draped the cool quilt over him. "I don't think you can really  _miss_ a day."

Shouyou yawned, impressively, milky eyes scrunching up into a line.

"That's comfy," he commented. "You're not leaving?"

"At some point."

"Not now."

"Well..."

"Not now... please." _  
_

"Fine." Tobio buckled. Settling down onto the bed. Shouyou pulled down on Tobio's wrists, forcing him to lie down in a sleeping position next to his partner. The boy in question rested his head on Tobio's chest, in return Tobio wrapped the sickly boy in his arms. He heard Shouyou whisper something but just shushed him into sleep.

When he was sure he heard soft, regular snores, Tobio found himself looking under the quilt at his handiwork. 

Polka dot boxers greeted him, the words 'This is 100% perfection' printed boldly across the front. Tobio couldn't help but agree. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless these children.


End file.
